Jelly Bracelets
by TreinHOPELessRomantic
Summary: What if Kagome's friends convince herto buy some of those jelly/sex bracelets?Will things turn out for better or worse!Hilarious little cute one-shot!Sorry,i noticed that I messed up the color,its orange,not yellow!ok,now r


AN:okay,okay,I got bored and wrote this know those jelly bracelets everyone is wearing?Well every color means someone ripps the bracelet that you are wearing,you have to perform the definition of the if someone ripps yellow off of you,you have to give them a ?So in this story,Kagome's friends convince her to buy a pack of jelly can happen?Nothing good,I can tell you that for sure!LOL,pure &review plese,enjoy!

Kagome climbed out of the well and into her own time with a grunt."Stupid Inuyasha"she muttered."Thinks he can get his way"Kagome mumbled,looking for a cute outfit."So damn stubborn"You see,Kagome's friends kept inviting Kagome to go out with know,shopping,watch movies,or just to have some girl she kept having to blow them off because she spent way to much time in the feudel ,her friends got tired of her excuses and told her that she was going to hang out with them wether she liked it or ,a certain hanyou got pissed when he heard her say that she was talked to hime,trying to reason,saying that she hardly had any time to the hanyou didn't listen she had no choice but to sit him so hard that a perfectly detailed silloutte of his face was left printed on the Inuyasha was down,Kagome saw her chance and ran to the sacred why when she climbed out of the well she was totally out of ,a human,running from a super fast human would have to use a lot of knew that as soon as Inuyasha unglued his face from the ground,he would come and get thing she sat him like 50 found a cute,little,yellow dress,with white flower prints on it in the back of her closet and grabbed her black ,she grabbed a brush and tried to untagle all of her you slept on the dirt,500 years ago,way before hair products were invented,your hair would start to look like a stack of heard noise outside and looked out her window."Hey guys!"she greeted her friends."Kagome!"Ayumi said."I told you she would come"Yuka muttered to Eri,who elbowed her stomach"Ow!"she giggled,she had missed her friends."I'll be right down guys!""Alright"Kagome rushed down the stairs and grabbed her purse from the counter in the kitchen.

"OH!Look!"Eri they left Kagome's house they all decided that a good shopping spree was in had been window shopping for about 20 minutes saying stuff like"Ooh!"or"Aah!"and "That would look great on you!"Kagome was glad she hadn't been able to talk with her friends for quite some time."Im getting pretty hungry guys"Eri said."Lets go to Wacdonalds"I sugested.I loved eatin there with Ayumi,Eri,and Yuka."Sure"all three said in the girls got something to eat,they went to a cool-looking store to browse."What are these?"Kagome said,looking at the pack of rainbow colored gel bracelets in her had seen a lot of people wearing them but never understood why."Haven't you heard Kags?"Eri asked."They are called 'sex bracelets',if you wear one and someone ripps it off you have to do what the bracelt meaning vary from hugs and kisses to oral bracelets are the latest things in teen-age fashions.""Hey Kagome,you should buy a pack to try to score with your good for nothing boyfriend."Yuka said blushed three shades of red at her had forgotten that her friends thought Inuyasha was her boyfriend."Yeah,that way his ex can back off!"Eri said."Hey,lets all get them,but we have to promise to do what the bracelets say to do."Yuka said."Yeah!"Ayumi exclaimed."Count me in!"Eri paled."No thanks guys,Im good"Kagome said sheepishly."Come on Kagome,it will be fun…"her friends said gulped."Alright,I promise to do what the bracelet says"she said relucantly."Yes!"They all said in unison,punching their fists into the had no idea what she had gotten herself girls each grabbed a pack of jelly bracelets and took them to the they paid for their items,and put them on,they decided to call it a day and head the train,Eri whispered"Don't forget my sugestion kags"Kagome on that note she got off of the train as soon as her stop came up."Bye girls!,I had fun today!""Me too,we should do this again.""Yeah we should."Kagome Inuyasha would never let her do this Kagome was walking home,she looked at the watch she had boughten at the read 8:30pm"OH SNAPS!"she had so much fun,that she lost track of time."Inuyasha is going to be furious!"No,he was going to be more than was she in boiling Kagome walked up the long shrine steps she decided to read the list of bracelet had asked the cashier for a copy Kagome scanned the list she was really regreting agreeing to get the bracelets.

_Jelly/Sex Bracelet Meanings:_

_Black- sexual intercourse  
Blue- blow job (alternate meaning: lap dance)  
Green- cunnilingus (alternate meaning: outdoor sex, hug)  
Clear- whatever you want (alternate meaning: hug)  
Orange- kiss  
Yellow- hug  
Red: lap dance  
Purple- anal sex  
Silver- fisting  
White- flash your tits  
Pink- flashing  
Gold glitter- make out  
Brown- toss my salad, i.e., analingus  
Glow in the dark- using sex toys  
glittery yellow-hugging & kissing  
glittery green-69  
glittery purple-French  
glittery orange-kiss  
Indigo- Hand-job with blowjob  
Clear Gold with glitter-fingering  
Clear blue-All of everything  
Clear Pink-Its the girls choice.  
Clear Green- All Anal  
Glow in the dark pink- female sex toys  
Glow in the dark blue- boy sex toys  
Glow in the dark green-Sex with porn.  
light blue-masturbate  
gold-suck on any part of body  
gray(silver)- flash_

After Kagome read the list she looked at the bracelets on her wrist and shook her she got to the sacred tree,Inuyasha sat on one of the top branches glaring at her."Hey Inuyasha."She said,trying to sound casual."Don't 'hey' me!Where the hell did you go stupid wench!""I went with some friends"she replied groweled in annoyance."Well,now that you are here,lets go wench,we wasted enough time while you were gone.""Okay,but wait,I need to go bathe and Inuyasha.I might take a while."she answered heading towards the door."Oh no you don't!"Inuyasha said as he jumped from the branch and grabbed Kagome let out a squeel and flinched when Inuyasha grabbed her one of her bracelets to ripp paled as she saw Inuyasha holding the little yellow plastic in his hand"Kagome,what's this?""Yellow…"she whispered."Hello,Kagome,wench you're starting to scare me!"he wailed as he waved his hand infront of her .What did yellow mean._The list!_she thought as she quickly grabbed her bag and looked for yellow on the it wasn't something eyes widdened when she read it."Inuyasha"she said quietly,not believing what she was about to do."What now wench?""I need to tell you something,come closer.""Alright"Inuyasha said,standing infront of Kagome"What is it!"She leaned up on her toes and kissed Inuyasha for about 10 seconds before running to well."Come on Inu,I thought you were the one that said wanted to leave!"Kagome jumped into the well,leaving a very confused hanyou smiled,still blushing._Maybe these bracelets arent so bad…_

AN:Lol,I love how it was cute and funny,Sorry for making it so not bad for an 11 year old right?HAHAHA!Well review please!


End file.
